Tickle Of The Vampire
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Sasha comes home angry and depressed, Whampire uses a classic remedy to get her smiling again.


**Due to a huge error on my part where one of my best stories, Truth Or Tickle had to be deleted, I took the liberty of writing a much better version with my own little twist on it ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>At the Grant Mansion, Sasha came home sweaty and out of breath. She had the worst day yet. Stephanie and her posse broke into her locker and filled it with homemade slime made from flour, water, and green food dye, her belongings coated in green glop.<p>

After that, she and her gang were going to stuff Sasha inside it, she ran for dear life across town just to get away from them. Luckily, the police caught them and they were booked and given heavy duty punishment from the school.

Even though Stephanie and her gang were caught and sentence to heavy duty detention, Sasha was exhausted and saddened. Being tormented on a daily basis, nothing but nothing could make her feel better.

Except maybe some tasty homemade chocolate chip cookies. So Sasha went to the kitchen and got cooking.

Rachel came just in time to see her tormented sibling. "Sasha! I heard what happened! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine." Sasha breathed out, still upset. "Just let me cook in peace. Alright?"

Rachel could feel her pain. Sasha never liked being bullied and this must have been the last straw. "You want me to-"

"No, Rachel." Sasha replied quickly. "I'm not in the mood right now." Sasha said, or rather snapped. "And you can tell the guys I'm not sharing!"

"Fine..." Rachel said after a moment. When she left the kitchen, she nodded to a certain alien who heard the whole thing.

Sasha entered her room with her cookies. She put them on her nightstand and flopped on her bed. As she laid down and try to fall asleep, she began to realize that it wasn't a good idea to snap at her sister like that. Being in a bad mood gives her no excuse to be bitter to others.

Then Sasha heard a knock. "Come in."

A bit surprised, it was Whampire. "Sasha, my darling. Are you okay?"

Sasha heaved a sigh. "Not so good." She was still aching from her assault. "So tired and sore..."

"And a bit down too." Whampire included.

"Yeah, that too."

"I know just what you need." Whampire said. "Lay down."

Whampire saw that she looked nervous. And Sasha was nervous, because she had a feeling that Whampire was going to tickle the bejeebers out of her. But she laid down anyway, trusting him.

Then Whampire sat beside Sasha and grabbed her by the shoulders. She gasped, a bit startled until Whampire began massaging her shoulders, quite well. Sasha's panic and sorrow melted away in an instant and moaned in pleasure. "Mmm, you're so strong..." Sasha groaned out.

"Yes, just relax, my dear." Whampire said. He squeezed the tension and stress out of Sasha's muscles. It felt so good, before she knew it, Sasha was starting to fall asleep. But Whampire turned her over and saw his girl, eyes closed and smiling.

Whampire smiled as well. "Sasha..."

"Hm?" Sasha opened her eyes, she saw Whampire's face mere inches to hers. Then his eyes began to swirl, hypnotizing Sasha. She tried to close her eyes, but Whampire's eyes locked onto hers. "Don't look away, Sasha. Let yourself fall into my power." he chanted to her softly. "Look closely...closely..."

Hearing the Vladat's silky smooth voice enticed Sasha's mind to submit. Her widened eyes began to swirl, she struggled in vain to resist.

Seeing her fighting back, Whampire wasn't worried at all. He loved a challenge. "Look at my eyes, Sasha. See the swirls...look into the swirls...release yourself of all worries..."

Overwhelmed by the dizzying swirls and Whampire's alluring voice, Sasha was fully entranced. Her eyes swirling to the same as her hypnotic fiancé. "Yes, Master."

Whampire grinned in satisfaction. "Perfect." he hissed, combing some of her hair out of her face. "Now, let's get you all set up..."

All Sasha could do was gaze at him, frozen in a trance.

* * *

><p><strong>SNAP!<strong>

Sasha heard the sound of fingers snapping and woke up. She felt like she was asleep for hours. When she opened her eyes, she gasped loudly. She woke up tied spread eagle to Whampire's bed. She tried to struggle free, but the ropes holding her wrists and ankles were too strong.

Her heart sank when Whampire dropped upside down in front of her, smiling. "Ready for some fun?"

"Please, Whammy. Don't do this." Sasha whimpered.

"Do what?"

"Tickle me!" Sasha exclaimed.

"If you insist." Whampire came down, landing beside Sasha and pulled up her shirt. He smiled seeing Sasha's stomach being sucked in. "Don't worry, Sasha. I'm not going to tickle you."

Sasha blinked, surprised and relived. "You're...You're not?"

Whampire grinned. "Nope." He took out his favorite tickle tool. "My feather will."

Sasha's eyes grew ever so wide. It was a long and fluffy ostrich feather. She shook her head. "Nonononono! Not the feather! Not the feather!"

"Yes, the feather. And I'm excited to use it." Whampire brought it close to Sasha's face. She leaned back as far as she could in fear of that feather.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Whampire cooed. "Is Sasha afraid of Mr. Feather?" He lightly ran the feather across Sasha's neck and under her nose. Sasha giggled from the feather's touch.

"Aw, Mr. Feather likes you!" Whampire teased, stroking Sasha's ears.

"EEEE!" Sasha squealed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! That tickles!" She never knew her ears were ticklish. Whampire tickled her ears for a few minutes and stopped.

Sasha regained her breath and saw Whampire eyeing her body carefully, mostly the stomach area. "What are you staring at?"

"Your tummy." he said with a teasing smile. "It's such a cute tummy..." He ran the feather up and down her stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo..."

"Ehahahahahahaheeheeheehee!" Sasha giggled and writhed uncontrollably as the fluffy feather glided up and down her tickle spot. "Stop! That feather's torture! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Whampire just simply ignored her plea and decided to tease her. "Can't you just feel that feather, Sasha? So soft and tickly...let your laughter come out." He watched her skin quiver under the feather's touch. "Aw, look at how your tummy's shaking. It must really like my feather."

"NO, IT DOESN'T!" Sasha exclaimed. "PLEHEEHEEHEEASE STOP!"

Since she said please, Whampire stopped, then placed his hand down on her tummy's surface. Sasha tensed up and waited for more tickles.

But instead, she felt Whampire's hand gently rubbing her stomach, being mindful of his claws. It actually felt really good. She soon relaxed and let out little groans of pleasure.

Whampire smiled at her reaction. "Yes, Sasha. Doesn't that feel good?"

"Very good..." Sasha hummed. She enjoyed every second of her fiancé rubbing and caressing her tummy. Sasha felt a few tickles here and there, but she didn't mind at all.

"Such a soft and smooth stomach..." Whampire purred. Then he bent down and put his face to Sasha's stomach. Her relaxed mood broke and snapped her head down to see what Whampire was doing. "Hey! W-What are you-?! EEEEE!" Sasha felt something wet and warm wriggle around in her belly button. It was Whampire's tongue.

"NOHOHO! STAHAHAHAP!" Sasha squealed. "THAT FEELS WEIRD!"

But Whampire kept playfully licking her belly button and stomach, all she could do was drop her head back and giggle helplessly. Then he dipped his tongue back into her naval and started blowing raspberries.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha's laugh reached it's highest level. And there was nothing she could do about it. "STAHAHAHAHAHAP! OHOHO, THAT TICKLES THE MOST! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Whampire stopped. "Really? That tickles the most?" he grinned.

Sasha nodded, as she collected her breath.

"Are you sure?" Whampire asked again. "Because there's one tickle tool I know you can't stand."

Sasha grew really scared, what could be worse than a feather or tongue?!

Then Whampire raised his hands, wiggling his clawed fingers at Sasha. Her eyes grew wide and tried to get away. "Oh, nohoho..." she whined and chuckled.

Whampire chuckled himself. He placed the tips of his claws on the surface of Sasha's stomach and crawled them on her skin like a spider. "Tickle, tickle, tickle..." Whampire sang.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed shrilly. "Don't! Stop that!"

Whampire laughed himself and kept crawling his claws over Sasha's trapped belly. "The itsy, bitsy spider..." he started to sing in a teasing tone, making Sasha laugh harder. "went up to tickle your tummy!" Then Whampire sped up the tummy tickling.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All Sasha could do was laugh and laugh. Whampire crawled his hand up to Sasha's underarm and softy tickled her there.

"Heeheeheeheehee! Why do you do this to meheeheehee?" Sasha managed to laugh out.

Whampire stopped tickling. "To cheer you up, my sweet." He nuzzled her cheek, "I hate to see you upset and tickling always makes you feel better, no matter how grumpy you are."

Sasha smiled. She certainly did feel better. "Yeah, I can always count on you to make me happy." She struggled. "Uh, can you unite me now?"

Whampire just shook her head and grinned. "Not yet." He reached for something. Sasha squeaked and shut her eyes, afraid it was Whampire's dreaded feather.

"Cookie?"

Sasha opened her eyes and saw Whampire holding a cookie up to her mouth. She chuckled and opened her mouth, allowing the Vladat to place the cookie in her mouth. Then Whampire put a cookie in his mouth and leaned towards Sasha.

Catching his drift, Sasha helped Whampire finish his cookie by eating it together until their lips touched. The they shared a passionate kiss, making Sasha's heart melt.

Whampire slashed the ropes off Sasha and laid down upon Sasha's supine form. Sasha instantly fell asleep and so did Whampire.

Deep in Sasha's mind, she realized that no matter how things are for her, she'll always keep smiling thanks to her one true love.


End file.
